vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series (Part 3)
Part 3 of the Putin-P series, is the beginning of the second half of the series and also the longest part, with 13 songs. *See Part 1 *See Part 2 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. Timeline Songs Notes *This is the first song in Part 3. *The keywords "To anyone I'm wrapped in red, to anyone, accent without breathing". The subtitle changes from yellow to red; meaning Red!Rin is also singing to Len. *The keywords "I won't leave you alone" is a referrence to "Don't leave me alone" *Tashiro made another appearance in this song, he is on the left side on the background. See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations. Illustration Analysis Assassin!.png|Rin singing on TV. Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleeding over Rin Rin is singing at a concert and was wearing a new costume, one with cat ears and tail, a really cute cat costume and was saying nya many times. Which may represent Len and Rin - Dog chasing Cat. When Len was watching Rin on TV, he had a flashback of him as a dog running into Irina's arms. Tashiro can be seen in the background on the top left corner of the image. Finally, Miku (with a nosebleed) and Len are seen watching Rin's concert on TV. Notes *Len is now aware that Miku knew who they were in their past lives. *In this song, when Miku said 'broken things' she meant Rin and when she said 'stolen things' she meant Len. *The keyword "The songs you sing, me and Rin together in Russia, we enjoyed it" It's refer's to a time when Rin and Len listened to miku's music on a radio in the Russian Era. Illustration Analysis Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleeding over Rin MikuChair.png|Miku watching TV notice the hair LenPen.png|Take a better look at Len's costume. MikuLong.png|A close up of Miku Nothing_2.png|Rin with her cell phone In the first illustration, Miku and Len are in MIku's room, not too long before they were watching Rin's sing in Assassin''!. Miku got a nosebleed as seen here, still wearing her costume from ''The Unvanishing Eyes where Len aded a layer of clothing on top of his. There is junk- all around the floor and In the background, there was a poster of Ronald on the top left. Next, take a better look at Len's costume. A thick auburn jacket (it's winter), and a shirt and a tie underneath it. It looks like his school uniform though Considering it was Christmas eve, they shouldn't have school. The last illustration shows Rin, using her cellphone. While wearing her Russian outfit. She appears to be in JR Sugamo station after coming back from the concert studio). She then gets a call from someone: Camui. Notes *The songs name relates to: "If We Meet Again☆" *Putin-P writes the title as only "Camui" and not "Camui Gackpo". So it's unsure if his name is really Camui Gackpo. Though in several broadcasts in his community, he says "Gackpo". Nonetheless it's never mentioned that his name is Gackpo in the series. *This is Camui's first physical appereance in the series. "This face is pretty handsome too" speaks as if that body is just a container. *In For You, For Me, Miku puts Ronald's memories onto a flash drive and uploads them in to Camui's interior, however, Camui is NOT Ronald; Camui only has Ronald's memories. *The keywords "The last song" refers to the last time Miku will sing out on the radio and quit being a diva because of how depressed she is over the lose of Ronald. Illustration Analysis So_We_Meet_Again_1.png|An iPod nano Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku singing in the radio So_We_Meet_Again.png|Camui's 'first' appearance in the series. So_We_Meet_Again_2.png|A better look at Camui's costume So_We_Meet_Again_3.png|Camui and Rin's meeting So_We_Meet_Again_4.png|Camui ready to shoot Mata Aeta ne☆.png|Miku, in her room. The first illustration shows an iPod nano, it looks like Camui owned it and Hatsune Miku is the singer of the song. At the same time, shows an illustration of Miku singing, (on the radio?). It's hard to see, however she's not in her school uniform (because it's Christmas break). She is wearing the same thing from "If We Meet Again". Then the iPod got a call from someone. Looks like Rin in the previous video. Camui could be seen with black hair, he's dressed completely in black with red headphones. Next, Rin saw Camui, and for some reason, Rin is wearing an medical mask (trying not to catch a cold?) but her eyes widened in surprise. She was a bit focused on her phone, though her attention was completely on Camui once he 'greeted' her. While Camui had a sadistic smile on his face. Finally, a cliffhanger showing Camui ready to shoot Rin with a handgun. It is likely an M1911 pistol. Notes *This is Luka's first physical appereance in the series. *Teppannov made his first appearance in the series. *What Luka is wearing is a Russian female military doctors uniform. *If she wants to sleep, then why didn't she just sleep? Because she has to prepare the 'it' that Putin needs in order to keep using Rin. *Notice how Rin doesn't wear a skirt later on; she wears pants instead, just like Irina did in Russia. *The part "I was still just a child too, wasn't I?" Gives hints that Luka was a child in the Russian Era and is an adult in the Vocaloid Era (?). *The part "I should've rescued her, she didn't seem free" shows regret to Irina in the Russian Era. *The keyword "I'll prepare this, I'll authorize it" means she will prepare the Data world for Irina *The "crime" Luka did was helping Rin survive (or in this case, Irina) and betraying Putin. Illustration Analysis Rec-Play.png|Luka's Record Player Nemuritai3.png|Not Rin, notice the freckles. It's Irina. Yet_I_want_to_sleep.png|Luka's first appearance Nemuritai2.png|Luka, finally falling to sleep. Data-W.png|The Data World Nemuritai4.png|Teppannov holding a pistol This is Luka's first appearance, in a matter of age, she seemed to be an adult, working. She wears glasses, along with a hat with a badge on it (a star badge). What Luka is wearing is a female Russian military outfit, meaning she works under Putin. Judging by the badge, she seemed to be a high rank soldier. Costume aside, the background didn't look like her workspace, it may be her room, it's unknown so far. Look at how many cigarettes Luka had smoken at the front, she seemed to be a heavy smoker (trying to prevent herself from sleeping?) and a wine bottle on the right. Next, a picture of Irina (She should have Rin's data / picture, considering Luka is a Russian soldier, with a high rank, while Irina is the world's number 1 machine gun of purity); pointing a gun at herself, smiling. She has green eyes, though it's supposed to be blue. Why did her eyes change color? The background is snowy, like a storm, presumably in Russia. She also has freckles. Similar to the illustration shown before; Luka finally fell asleep. Something red around her lips, Blood? It's unknown. Finally, it ends with internet-cyber like animation (a scene similar to this happened in With the Invisible you), Teppannov made his first appearance, ready with his gun and had snow on both his shoulders. Notes *The songs title relates to: "Let's Dream." *Note that Rin wears a skirt in this video; for some reason, it doesn't appear later on. *Rin's eyes were in tears when she ran. *SECOM is the largest security company in Japan. *Rin's headphones were broken. What happened to them? Possibly the shot fired and hit her headphones when Len attacked Camui. *It's unknown where exactly Rin is headed as she ran away. Later, she is still in an unknown place (see Who is the Liar?) Presumably her house, where she later collapsed in Who is the Liar? *The keywords "I don't need copies of support" means Irina dosen't nead her memories replaced again after she disapears and that she is ok with that. *The reason Len is wearing a Santa costume is because that's what Rin wished in "Assassin''!".'' *The keywords "Let the last days begin" means "the ending / death" So the last day(s) will start. Illustration Analysis Farewell_to_the_dream.png|Len 'in a Santa suit' kicking Camui. Farewell_to_the_Dream_1.png|Rin, running. Notice her headphones. Farewell_to_the_Dream_2.png|Notice Rin's tears. Farewell_to_the_Dream_3.png|A closer look to Len's Santa costume. Farewell_to_the_Dream_4.png|SECOM person. Farewell_to_the_Dream_5.png|Riki Choshu. Farewell_to_the_Dream_6.png|Abe's famous "yaranaika" pose. Farewell_to_the_Dream_7.png|Choshu with his arms crossed. The first illustration shows Camui about to shoot Rin in the previous song. Len came in with a Santa Claus suit just in the nick of time. Rin was obviously surprised, and notice how Rin was covering her headphones there; it was obviously broken. Afterwards Rin ran away however, it also looks like Rin was pointing a gun at herself as well, similar to the previous song. Running with her bag, still in her Russian clothes and skirt, a better look at Rin's broken headphones. From the look of it, it was late at night. Where was she headed? Rin was crying (though she probably wasn't sad; she was more touched that Len showed up); her right headphone is broken and it seems she tried to fix it. Next, Len is seen smiling at Rin who's still in his Santa costume. That was probably Len's expression when Rin was about to run and leave; Len was somehow relaxed despite the fact he was up against Camui. Near to the ending, a string of people came in. First, the SECOM person. The first SECOM asked "Do you have SECOM, or don't you?". SECOM is the largest security company in Japan. Why did he appear? Did Rin feel insecure or unsafe? The world's machine gun of purity was actually afraid of something? And someone yelling "Hey you, bring the octopus here." It's unknown who he was and why he wanted an octopus, Tashiro may have a connection with him somehow. However, there is a meme among the Vocaloid fandom about "TakoLuka", which is essentially Luka made into an octopus and maybe related. Not forgetting Abe's "yaranaika" pose, asking "should we do it?". It's unknown what they mean so far. Finally, Riki Choshu, a Korean-Japanese professional wrestler, saying "Do not swallow the words you've said." Did Rin say something she didn't mean? Does it have something to do with her regret? Notes *The keywords "The things stolen" may refer to how Len in the Russian Era (the dog) stole the scarf. *There are many referrences from the song Stealing is A Doctrine?, such as: *#The stolen things (scarf) *#Scarf (what was stolen) *#Pike *#Run faster than anyone (Red!Len was very proud of his running skills) *Ali refers to Muhammad Ali, a famous boxer. *Camui lost his wig/hair in this song and will remain bald for the rest of the series. *It's hinted that Camui is Rin's comrade in the Russian Era from this song and The Broken Mirror. ''He was still a cyborg even back then. In the next song it's showed that Camui has a Soviet Union mark on his forehead; meaning, he was there during the time of the Soviet Union. *This was the first time that Camui's eyes turned red. *The reason Len's subtitles changed from yellow to green at "With the skill of pike of Misawa I will cut you"? symbolizes hope. *The reason Len carried a pike in his santa bag was because he may have wanted Rin to feed it to him like Irina did when he was Dog Len. *The title of the song has a ">" symbol. In mathematics it means "greater than". It could be read as "greater than Behind the mirror". This is connected to the keyword "my being that is '''reflected' in the mirror ', about how dog Len looked like Human Len. Illustration Analysis Another_Side_of_the_Mirror.png|Len and Gackpo's 'battle'. Another_Mirror_2.png|Suddenly green text Another_Mirror_1.png|Where did he pull out the sword? Pike.png|A Pike Another_Mirror_3.png|A wrestling move? Another_Mirror_4.png|A somehow-similar pose to Rin's Farewell to the Dream Another_Mirror_5.png|Miku and Camui notice his headphones The first illustration shows Camui on his knees, he held his head which probably still hurt (he was a cyborg and could feel pain) from Len's kick earlier in the previous song ''Farewell to the Dream. Next, it shows, Camui pulling out a sword. The gun Camui had in the previous song, may have been kicked out of his hand by Len. Next, Len looked surprisingly calm with his Santa suit and bag? There was also a Pike. Afterwards, Len did an elbow strike to Camui's headphones and ran away, stealing his wallet. Nonetheless, it started snowing, Camui had his headphones smashed, and standing by him was none other than Miku. Notes *The man with the handgun is "Teppannov" who was first seen in Yet I want to Sleep. ''This scene is extremely similar to the scene of when Camui was about to shoot Rin. *At the end of the video, it can be seen that Luka has a tattoo on the inside of her left leg. It's the Soviet Union's flag from 1922-1991. Interestingly, Camui also has a Soviet Union symbol on his forehead. * Luka, similar to Rin, is extremely loyal to Putin, who is like a father to her. Illustration Analysis Let's_Take_a_Trip!.png|Luka on vacation Trip_1.png|Teppannov watching Luka Trip_2.png|Teppannov Running Trip_3.png|Luka pulled out a gun Trip_4.png|Luka cornered Luka is using a disguise on her vacation; completely tanned, blonde hair, no one could tell it was her at first sight. Let's take a look at the background; a beach, unlikely Russia. It's unsure, Teppannov is in the background, looking directly at Luka who didn't seem too worred about anything. Her PC monitor was opened.and in the background, a girl with a fishing pole is seen on the right. That girl is from Utakata-P's song "Hajimete no Koi ga Tsureta toki" (The first time I catch a koi fish). Next, Teppannov was about to corner Luka, and in the background, the girl caught some koi fish. Like the previous songs; Teppannov and Luka ran with the same pose as Rin in Farewell to the Dream, and Len in Another Side of the Mirror. The only, the difference is Rin ran to the "right" and Len, Teppannov, and Luka ran to the "left". What does that symbolize? Luka pulled out a gun (from her bra?) and was suprised that someone can see through her disguise. And finally, Teppannov pointed a gun at Luka's face, take a quick look at Luka's left leg. There's a tattoo in the shape of a Soviet Union flag. Notes *On Miku's desk there was the following: a laptop, a flash drive (presumably connected to Camui, or "Rin", later), a picture of Ronald and Miku (it may have might have been taken by Tashiro ''In the Unseen Night), and a handgun. *There were french fries covering the entire floor. *Camui's eyes glowed red at the end of the video and will remain that way throught the series like how his wig fell off and he will remain bald throughout the series as well. *Miku was depressed for the past few songs, ever since The Unvanishing Eyes. Though at the end of the song, where she sang ah yeah yeah baby, it seems very... 'Cheerful', which is why, in Don't Interfere, Alright? it's an upbeat song because she finally found a way to see Ronald again. *At the end, a Soviet Union mark can be seen on Camui's head. Much like Luka on her leg. It doesn't necessarily say that Luka and Camui are somehow connected; but they're both connected to the Soviet Union. Luka is a soldier, while Camui is a cyborg; working for the Soviet Union as well. *Miku calls Rin "pig" similar to how Rin calls Miku "pig". Though, does that mean Miku hates her? Not exactly; it's a complicated feeling, though how Rin listened and liked her music back in Russia shows that they're not really enemies. *The keywords "the last chance" means the last chance to see Ronald. by installing the USB with his memories into Camui's interior she would finally reunite with Ronald. *Who is "You, I, Him, and Guy?" **"You" could mean Mcdonald. **"I" is Miku. **"Him" means Len. **"Guy" could be Camui. *This is the only title in Part 3, where it's written "Hatsune Miku" (name of singer) -title- "Original". Everything else in Part 3 is written in the opposite way. It's unsure why. Illustration Analysis For_You,_For_Me.png|Miku, with a picture of her and Ronald on their date. Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_1.png|Miku in For You, For Me Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_3.png|The USB Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_4.png|A closer look at Ronald and Miku FromMiku ToRon.png|A close up of Miku Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_5.png|Gackpo under a blanket without clothes and a soviet tattoo. Camui Union.png|Camui's glowing red eyes Miku, still wearing the same clothes from The Unvanishing Eyes; was in an unknown room. A PC shines bright, a picture of her and Ronald , the room was too dark to see anything. Next shows the USB, containing Ronald's memories; which Miku will soon give to Camui. Then, a close up of a picture of Ronald and Miku, judging by the skirt and how happy they looked, it was during their date in In the Unseen Night. It's unknown who took the picture though it may be Tashiro, the picture only saymbolizes that Miku still loves Ronald. It shows Camui unclothed in the end; a closer look at his head, it has a Soviet Union symbol. Much like Luka's. Which means, he was a product owned by the Soviet Union at the time? It's unknown. Also, on the floor were a few french fries; though it's a bit hard to see in the dark. If one increases the brightness of the picture, fries, the Soviet Union, and a mysterious Ronald shoe can be seen. At the end of the vid, Camui's can be seen glowing. Notes *Rin commented; as soon as she woke up, that she "didn't like the scenery". Because it reminded her of the cold world or Russia. *Who exactly ''is ''Irina? Irina is the memory of the Rin from the Russian Era. The girl with the red eyes, is Red!Rin. It's not the first time she appeared, in most of the songs in part 1 and 2 until Irina came along. *The story happened inside the "data world" or "Rin's interior". More will be explained in later songs, however, Irina is the memory of Rin from the Russian era. Interpretation states that Irina is the memory that Len inserted into Rin which is considered a virus because she was foreign to Vocaloid!Rin. Luka, who worked for Putin, was ordered to make sure Vocaloid!Rin never remembered her past and to get rid of Irina. *Red!Rin has red eyes, wearing red Ronald McDonald shoes, and has red subtitles. And throughout the series, whenever a red subtitle is shown, it means that their Russian selves are speaking. Which means, Red!Rin is the "evil" side of Rin and Vocaloid!Rin is the "good" side of her. *There are comments in Nico Nico Douga saying the origin of the name "Iriina" is Rin + Ai (A<-->I) ("ai" is Japanese for "love"). In the YouTube fandom however; there are interpretations saying Irina refers to Iriina Khakamada, a Russian politician. On June 2006, Khakamada received a "threat" from Putin; if she ever opened her mouth about the Russian apartment bombing on 1999. *Miku and Len contacted each other through Skype. Illustration Analysis Usotsuki_1.png|Rin passed out RussianScene.png|A Russian scene Usotsuki_2.png|Another "Rin" Who's_the_Liar.jpg|Notice Rin's freckles Utsotsuki_3.png|The red shoes Usotsuki_6.png|The two Rins Usotsuki_4.png|Rin Disapeared tack2.png|Skype chat (1) Usotsuki_5.png|Skype chat (2) The first illustration shows Rin; who passed out somewhere near the front of her house (a place where you usually take off your shoes). Rin's house was dark, and there was only light from the outside judging by the picture. She was still dressed in her costume when she was in ''Farewell to the Dream. ''What caused her to fall and pass out? The next one shows Red!Rin. The scenery was '''just "like" Russia. It looked like Vocaloid Rin, however, was wearing Ronald's shoes. It suspiciously looks like the shoes present in the song, We're Not Together. This, is Rin's "interior" or, inside Rin's "mind". Notice Rin's freckles, hat, uniform, and scarf. They're completely different from the previous illustrations, she "symbolizes" Irina. Though, she doubted that whether she's "Kagamine Rin" or not. A closer look at the red shoes, they definately look like McDonald's big red ones. Finally you can see her clothes scattered on the floor and all that's left are Rin's hat, skirt, shirt, shoes, and scarf. Notes *This is the first song featuring Miku with short hair. The most likely reason she cut her hair is because of her lost / depression towards Ronald. (It's common for people to cut their hair out of frustration / depression) *"That twisted girl" may refer to Rin. *Len, Rin and Miku are not in the data world yet, they are still in the human world. They will all enter the interior after A Place to Chat by pluging in the USB's. *This is not the first song that Miku said "this is the last song" because she has and will say it again. Illustration Analysis Jama_Shinaide_1.png|Miku running; to the left Jama_Shinaide_2.png|Len running; notice the red scarf Jama_Shinaide_4.png|Len shot Jama_Shinaide_5.png|Rin with a gun and red eye. Don't_Interfere,_Alright.jpg|Miku with short hair. Jama_Shinaide_6.png|Miku(?) Like the previous songs it shows a character running to the left (an exception for Rin who ran towards the right). The background is similar as the one in Farewell to the Dream, however; notice the man on the top right wearing glasses. That, is most likely Tashiro. Next, Len ran; towards the left, however, in a completely different background. It was snowy, and also, notice the red scarf he was wearing. The background looks somewhat similar to Rin in Who is the Liar?, in the previous song Miku told Len to meet up with her in order to discuss Rin's case. The next illustrations shows Miku, who shot Len. In front of red-eyed Rin last seen in Who is the Liar?, with a red and blue eye, Symbolizing her getting rewriten. Then a gunshot is fired. The last scene was completely black, only showing Miku in a white outline. Notes *It's shown here that Tepannov somehow knew that Luka will be killed, or die soon, judging by how he asked her "let's runaway" (it also hints his affection as well). *Luka stated here that she and Tepannov are immigrants in the song, meaning they're from a Japanese family. *There aren't ant external wounds; so how Luka killed must be an internal wound. Judging by the LaLaLaLa Happy it may be drugs (See Deciphering Drug Hallucination) and there aren't any suspects that would try and kill her. It might even be an overdose from taking too many dreaming pills. Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|Len - shot with a flashdrive by Miku. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Luka on her laptop GunRoseT.png|Tepannov shooting a fake gun at Luka Kokoro_ni_Koe_2.png|A close up of Luka Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Teppannov in tears TeppannovLuka.png|A younger Tepannov and Luka Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Luka dead. LukaDead.png|Luka's LaLaLaLa Happy star-p.png|"I don't care ☆" In the first illustration, it shows a close up of Len, Miku shot a USB at his headphones (it looked similar to the USB in For You, For Me). They were still in the human world was still snowy. When you look at the bottom left of the mirror, you can see Teppannov. Why was he there? Next came Luka, with her laptop, wich she is never seen without. She wiped out the "costume" she wore (the tan and blonde hair) and there were flashbacks from Let's Take a Trip!. Not too long after that, Luka "passed out". Or in this case, died. Take a good look at Luka. There were no external injuries whatsoever, she seemed completely fine at first sight. However, she sang LaLaLaLa Happy, which could only mean... The cause of her death was drugs. She was drugged, but by who? Was it suicide? Or murder? Tepannov was the only man there with her. The illustration shows Tepannov in tears, he seemed to have feelings for Luka since they were friends for years judging by the nostalgic flashback. Notes *The title relates to: "The Voice in My Heart", both uploaded on the same day. *This is the only song with the title's singer being "Miku" and not "Hatsune Miku". The subtitles are in Miku's usual color, while it is being sung in Teppannov's perspective. *The only Vocaloid / person to address people like "these children" is Luka. So the singer is Miku singing Teppannov's feeling. *Putin-P's description of the song said; that this song is the "climax" of the series. *The melody in the end is We aren't'' Together''.' *In this song: #"Me" refers to Tepannov #"You" refers to Luka #"She" refers to Rin #"He" refers to Len Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|The flash disk that Miku shot to Len's head. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Luka on her laptop Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Teppannov in tears Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Luka dead Kokoro_O_1.png|Tetsufu-P Kokoro_O_2.png|Tepannov on the train with Luka The movie is almost similar with the previous song, The Voice in My Heart, however, The video is full of flashbacks of almost all the previous songs throughout the series. Also, a surprise appearance from Tetsufu-P playing the guitar. (Read more on producers) Notes *This is the last song in part 3. *Drogba, the soccer player shown in the beginning of the video, symbolizes "speed." *From this installation, it's proven true that the characters in the series are aware that they're being watched by "viewers" (also hinted in Goodbye to You as well). Len: "I wonder if all the people who listen to us will really understand what you've said so easily?", Miku: "It is useless." *Miku mentions that her proprietor made her rewrite her memories twice (perhaps explaining why she sang Don't Interfere, Alright?) *Miku said "your eyes are garbage" which is what Rin called Len in The Unvanishing Eyes. How did she know? Tashiro may be the reason. *The beginning sequence perhaps parodies the nature of the songs Miku's real life users make her sing, for she views it in a very detached manner afterwards. She remarks that before her current owner, she had this one for 100 years, and expresses the amount of control uploaders/proprietors have over Vocaloids. Illustration Analysis ssk.png|The Clock Genkaku_7.png|Video opening Genkaku_8.png|Didier Drogba Genkaku_2.png|Miku doodle Genkaku_4.png|Unknown Genkaku_5.png|Len doodle Illusion LenMiku.png|Len & Miku Genkaku_6.png|World's End Dancehall ssd.png|Camui and Rin "sleeping" A_Place_to_Chat.png|Miku pointing a gun at her headphones. The PV started out beautifully; with gears. Unlike other single-illust PVs, it's style is somewhat similar to The Unvanishing Eyes, where the movie is much more complex (the first few seconds at least). There were gears, and Miku wore a special outfit and held a clock in her hand. Then, it shows a soccer player of Shanghai Shenhua (formerly Chelsea ), Didier Drogba ; to symbolize "speed". Next, comes more single illust PVs like the majority. Miku was in the same room she was in For you, For Me. If one looks closer on the shelf to Miku's left, one can see needles; probably used for drugs. They probably belong to Miku / Ronald. Next came a Miku doodle. A-somewhat smiley face on her hair and on the bottom right side of the black background are two green fish. What does fish represent? they may be Pike. Next, comes Len. The background is '''exactly the same as Miku's, only he was using a chair. He was wearing his red scarf and the same clothes he wore in the previous songs. Another doodle shows two people, both drawn in red. The one the right has a face, somewhat similar to a clock pointing 3:00. Just like in Servant of evil or the time Jesus died. So it could symbolize death. Could be Irina. The one on the left has a similar clock face but is pointing at about 5:55. On the bottom right was some... Ghost? or a shapeless form with eyes and a mouth hanging wide open. Next, another doodle. It shows Len (with his blonde hair and blue eyes) there was a red smiley face on the left, while a blue serious face on the right which may be Miku and Ronald. A colorful fish was on his left shoulder, with a sign pointing "youkai" / "monster / spirit". The last doodle was a reference to Genjitsutoushi-P's song, World's End Dancehall. It slowly blurs and later on, turns into Miku smiling somewhat devillishly. Next, an image of both Rin and Camui "sleeping" facing opposite directions is shown as Miku asks Len if he will enter Rin's interior. And the final illustration shows Miku pointing a gun at herself. Similar to Rin's pose in previous songs. Category:Song series‎ Category:Putin-P series